


One last night

by Iloveanimex



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveanimex/pseuds/Iloveanimex
Summary: "Me or Gene" A heartbroken Mai throws caution to the wind, and walks to see Naru last time before he leaves. Comfort and understanding turns into the throes passion, on what was meant to be their last night together. LEMON! Not suitable for younger readers!
Relationships: Oliver Davis/Taniyama Mai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	One last night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy! Please be aware that this fic includes lemons! Not suitable for young readers!

Warning! This chapter contains LEMONS! Not for younger readers!

~o0o~

"Me or Eugene?"

~o0o~

Mai's legs followed no path in particular.

Her arms didn't feel the cold of the winter's night, the bite of the wind or the harsh rain as it plastered her clothes to her skin.

She had been crying for days.

Now she felt numb.

After about an hour of aimless wandering, Mai found herself outside a beautiful house with a 'for rent' sign on the front lawn. Mai had only seen it once beforehand, but she knew where she was. This is where Naru lives.

After hours of debating what she would want to say to him if she got the chance, she almost felt that she should…

~o0o~

Naru was busy packing when he heard a faint knock on the door. He almost missed it, with how loud the rain pelted at the windows. Speaking of rain, who was crazy enough to be out in such a storm?

He didn't waste time checking to see who it was, he just unbolted the door and pulled it open. On the other side stood a soaked Mai-Chan.

She didn't greet him like normal, she just stood there, eyes red from crying.

"Mai what are you doing here?" Naru asked softly, quickly stepping aside to let her in. Mai hesitated slightly, before taking the hint. "Are you trying to get sick?"

Mai just looked at her feet.

Naru sighed, guessing she felt embarrassed about her mistake. Thinking that she loved the cruel twin. That wasn't important right now. Walking in that rain at midnight, was likely not good for anyone's health. This was probably going to wound his pride but… it was for Mai. "Come on" Naru ordered softly, leading her up to the second floor, his hand on her back.

Leaving Mai on the second-floor landing for just a second, he disappeared into his room, coming back out with a towel and a clean set of pyjamas. Naru tried not to feel embarrassed as he led Mai into the bathroom before turning on the shower. He placed the towel and the change of clothes on the side, before leaving.

Mai took the hint and locked the door. Her face was a little flushed as she stripped. He was being kind to her. It was unnerving, but she knew he would be.

The water was warm, but it did nothing to relax her. Drying herself, Mai looked at the clothes she had been provided. They looked like the PJs Mai saw Naru wear after her nightmare in the haunted mansion. They were too big for her, but they were warm and dry.

Sighing, Mai left the bathroom, drowning in an oversized nightshirt.

~o0o~

Naru finished making tea just as he heard the bathroom door open. Walking to the foot of the stairs, he saw Mai in his old night clothes. Her eyes looked a little red still, but they seemed a little livelier. Naru felt a little strange, being around a venerable Mai. While that girl did normally have a target on her back for her unwavering trust and uncanny disregard for her own health, she was in his house, in his clothes, with nowhere else she could really go in this weather.

"Thank you" Mai muttered, as Naru passed her a cup of tea. Naru nodded, leading her to the sofa in the lounge.

"Mai, what were you doing outside in this rain?" Naru asked softly, draping a blanket over Mai's shoulders and taking the seat next to her.

"I wanted to…" Mai froze. She didn't want to tell him what was on her mind, for fear of making this worse. "Say goodbye"

"That's not what this is about is it?" Naru looked away and bit his lip. "You wanted to talk about it?"

"I feel like I would regret it if I didn't" Mai felt twitchy. She tried the tea… it was just as calming as it had been before. "What do I really have to lose?"

Naru stayed quiet, worried that if he spoke, he would break her nerve. Mai sighed, breathing in her tea.

"I think I need something stronger for this conversation" Mai muttered, looking into the teacup.

"I didn't think you consumed alcohol" Naru stated flatly.

"I don't" Mai defended. "I've only been out once for a drink was Yasu… He tricked me" Mai pouted slightly. Naru went to the cabinet, pulling down two whiskey glasses and a bottle of Yamazaki 12 Year, a Japanese whiskey.

"My father got me this for my twenty-first, although I never got an opportunity to try it" He explained, pouring two small glasses and handing one to Mai. She gave it a taste and winced slightly.

"Monk got me to try this once too" Mai remembered, mentally noting that it was on her twenty-first birthday too. She watched as Naru tried it, not even flinching as he downed the glass. Mai followed his lead, finishing her glass too. Naru left the bottle on the table in front of them, allowing Mai to have more if she wanted.

"Feel better?" Naru wondered, seeing the colour come back to Mai's cheeks.

"A little" Mai admitted, filling their glasses. "You are kind of a jerk, you know that?"

"How so?" Naru knew he had a tendency to make people think he was a jerk, and Mai never hesitated in calling him out on it, he wondered what he had done this time.

Mai rolled her drink around the glass, before downing half of it. "I pour my heart out, for you to say something like that"

Naru once again stayed silent, his eyes on her.

"If you don't feel the same, you can just say that" Mai ranted on, finishing her drink, hoping it would make this conversation easier. After all, if Naru was leaving, what did she really have to lose? "But no, you just have to say something stupid like assuming I loved someone else"

"Assumed?" Naru felt his breath hitch.

"Yes assumed!" Mai scolded, sighing. "I didn't know it was Gene in my dreams, and so I just thought it was me having a crush on you that made me see you in my sleep. Yes, I thought it was you, but I assumed it was my imagination, I wasn't going to fall in love with someone based on what I thought was a normal-ish dream!"

Mai took a deep breath, her face ablaze. "Mai" Naru called softly, making her look at him. "What does that mean?"

Mai knew what he was asking, he wanted to know the answer to the question, that Mai really didn't think was a question. "You Naru" Mai looked away. "I love you, Oliver…

~o0o~

Time froze.

Mai's second confession hung in the air.

Naru took a second to look at the glass in his hands. Mai felt her heart pounding. He wasn't saying anything.

Naru proceeded to calmly finish his drink.

Mai felt like shrieking at him to say something. Anything. When Naru's eyes landed on her, something in his gaze that felt… overwhelming. Mai looked down, clamping her eyes shut.

Fingers on Mai's chin and cheek pulled her to face him. Mai opened her eyes in shock, just in time to see Naru lean into her. His lips found hers, and the world stopped. Hearts pounded, at this short and innocent kiss. Mai could taste the whiskey, as he pulled away.

Mai looked as though she wanted to return the favour but was too in shock to process what had just happened. "Naru?" She called breathlessly.

"I hope this is a good enough answer for now" Naru looked a little flustered himself. Asking permission to do such a thing was really the excepted practice but saying the words would have wounded his pride.

"Could you umm… repeat that?" Mai joked shyly, feeling butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Naru smiled, and that feeling intensified. Compelling, their lips met again, and Mai felt herself participate more eagerly. She placed her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. Naru hand found her hair, and the other swept around her waist.

Mai gasped as Naru pulled her towards him, and Naru used that to deepen the kiss.

He was being so forward, and it felt like the floodgates holding back the need for intimacy and passion had burst open. As soon as Mai had encouraged this behaviour, Naru had taken full advantage of this situation. After all, he would be leaving soon.

Mai moaned as Narus tongue swiped across her bottom lip, asking for permission. Mai compelled, very aware that she had no idea what she was doing. Naru seemed so confident, but he was one to have mastery of anything without prior experience.

Mai's back hit the sofa, and the realisation of the situation hit her. She wanted this... She really wanted this. But she didn't know how to make this make out session into anything more. When Naru pulled away, Mai caught her breath. He was now on top of her, his lips trailing down her neck.

Mai placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and Naru stopped, before leaning away. Mai sat up, refusing to meet his eyes. He looked worried more than anything. He did not mean to push her into anything.

Ignorant to his internal turmoil, Mai poured out two more drinks. Unlike the last two, Mai overfilled these two. These ones were just over half the whiskey glass. Mai snatched hers, looking away as she swiftly downed it. She made a face as it burned hot inside her. Naru took his own glass, sipping it warily.

"Should we um" Mai stopped, her face on fire. The alcohol was starting to work it's magic, making her just tipsy enough to say what she needed to say. "I've never done this before" she admitted.

"Can't say I have either" Naru sighed, feeling a slight frustration when the action halted.

"Should we take this upstairs?" Mai rushes out, not meeting his eye. "You don't have to-"

Naru cut her off, his lips on hers again. His embarrassment overshadowed by his arousal. His hands slid up her back, under her shirt. Mai felt her body tingle at his touch. His hands were hot against her flesh. Naru pulled Mai to sit on his lap, and she compelled shyly. Their kiss never broke, as Mai's delicate fingers fumbled the buttons on her borrowed shirt.

Naru kissed the newly revealed skin, kissing down her neck. Mai had removed her bra before her shower but did not seem comfortable completely removing the oversized shirt. Naru pulled away, before unbuttoning his own shirt. Mai bit her lip as her eyes explored his lean and muscled form. She couldn't help herself from running her fingers over the exposed skin.

"Come on" Naru spoke breathlessly. He gently encouraged Mai to stand, before dropping his shirt and taking her hand. He made his way up the stairs, not rushing her. She could still say no, and she had every reason to.

Mai said nothing as she let him lead her to his room. Mai waited till the light was off before ditching her own top. Naru gently tugged at her night-trousers too, and Mai took the hint and removed them. She was now only wearing panties. She felt like covering herself up a little out of embarrassment, but the alcohol made her brave and light headed. She had fantasised about this.

Mai sat on the end of the bed, and Naru removed his own trousers. Mai blushed as she became aware of his erection. She scooted back on the bed, and Naru climbed on top of her.

Mai leant up to kiss him, her hand in his hair, pulling him down to her. She then proceeded to wrap her legs around him, locking their hips. Mai gasped as his hard member brushed against her very sensitive womanhood. Naru used her gasp to deepen the kiss. Mai gently rocked against him, feeling herself becoming delirious with desire.

Naru felt it too, he's eyes wanted to close so he could focus on sensation the activity provoked. But closing his eyes would rid him of the opportunity to see Mai's innocent face contort into pleasure at this not so innocent activity. She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning. Part of him wanted to tell her that she need not be quiet, but a more animal part of him wanted to make her voice her enjoyment. To scream his name. Besides, telling her might make her think she had to moan in order to placate him.

Mai looked just as good impatient as he felt. But he didn't want to hurt her.

Naru pressed her to the bed with his lips. Mai was trying to focus her dizzy mind just enough to pull down her soaked panties. Naru caught her hands, before pulling them over her head. Mai looked at him, a little confused by his actions. He pinned her arms in place, before bringing his free hand down to her clit. Mai couldn't help but moan in his ear, as his fingering gently ran over her.

Narus lips found Mai's neck. The times they had fantasised about this moment, paled in comparison. The unselfish need to be gentle and patient was overwhelmed by the need to savagely claim this moment, each other's bodies for themselves.

A selfish part of Naru wanted to make Mai submit to him and only him. He wanted to be the only man to see her looking so venerable. The only man to take her, to taste her, to see her bare skin.

"Naru" Mai whispered, and he scowled. Her calling him Naru never bothered him normally. But then he remembered Mai once called his brother dream Naru. He wanted Mai to call him by a name he didn't share with his twin.

"Call me Oliver" He purred in her ear.

"Oliv-ahh" Mai moaned as Narus finger found her core. She was so wet. He plunged a finger inside her, and Mai lost her ability to keep quiet. Her back arched, and she cried out in pleasure. When she calmed down enough to work out what just happened, she blushed scarlet.

Naru looked equal parts embarrassed and intoxicatingly aroused. When Mai saw the lust in his eyes, new confidence sprouted inside her. Her hips rocked and Naru took the hint to continue.

Mai's moans were getting louder, and Naru was losing his patience. He wanted to join in. If he continued, she would peak without him. And where was the fun in that?

Naru pulled his fingers away, and Mai groaned in frustration. He then kissed the pout off her lips.

"Mai" he called gently. Mai blushed, and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes?" She asked weakly. The look in Naru's eyes was one of seriousness.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Oliver, I'm sure I want this" Mai blushed. She loved him, and even if he was leaving, she would always have her first time with her first love.

Naru hid his secret joy at her answer. He wanted her too.

Naru removed her panties the rest of the way down and dropped them to the side of the bed. Mai stared boldly as Naru proceeded to remove the last of his clothes. Mai gasped and bit her lip at his nakedness. She reached a hand out in curiosity, and upon making contact with his member, Naru moaned. Mai bit her lip and began teasing him. Running her fingers over him. Naru growled in frustration, Mai's pace was too slow and gentle. He needed more.

Mai felt her heart race as Naru leaned over her. He positioned himself at her entrance, and Mai found herself excited and giddy. She locked their hips, and when they touched, they gasped. Mai made a sound she had never made before. It was so embarrassing to have made a noise that made her sound so... horny.

Naru couldn't hold it back anymore. He pushed himself into her, wanting to be gentle, but also knowing that it would be best to go all the way in. Mai's back arched, crying out in equal parts pain and pleasure. Naru lead down and put his lips to Mai's ear, moaning her name.

After a few intense moments, Mai's breathing calmed. Naru kissed her lips, the hand not holding himself up, found her breast. Mai bit his lip, grabbing his hair and digging her nails in his back.

Naru began rocking his hips slowly, and Mai felt herself losing control again. Naru slowed down, to tease her. She broke the kiss and Mai's hands gripping Narus back tighter. "Oliver" she moaned. "Faster" she whispered.

"Beg me" Naru purred into her ear. Mai blushed scarlet, before the need for more was too much.

"Please... faster" Mai begged, so embarrassed till she felt Naru comply. He seemed impatient and excited, and Mai was making him like this. It was thrilling. "Oliver!" She was so close.

Mai's voice drove him to grab her hips, and to frust faster, harder and deeper. He could feel Mai tighten around him, and lost all sense. The headboard slammed into the wall, and the bed rocked. Mai's begging and cries of pleasure got louder, and the pounding got faster. "Oliver!" Mai felt her body stiffen, her back arch, and the feeling of bliss bubble over.

Naru felt it too. He felt Mai's legs open wider, and her body shake and lose its strength. Naru knew she was riding out an orgasum, and he was so close too. Mai gripped his arms, and not so quietly called his name. That was what it took. Naru grabbed her thigh, and her shoulder to keep her in place, before thrusting one last time. He held her while he came inside her. Mai was pretty sure she felt it.

They stayed still for the longest minute, and the realisation hit them. They just had sex.

Naru removed himself, and lay next to her. Mai looked a little shocked, and embarrassed. She wanted this more then anything but she didn't know what that meant for them. He pulled her to his chest, kissing her forehead gently. "Go to sleep Mai"

"I love you Oliver" Mai whispered against his chest.

"I love you too Mai" Naru whispered back. Mai looked up at him, a little shocked. Naru was pretending to be asleep. Mai smiled and buried her face in Narus chest. After a few moments, her breathing calmed and she fell asleep. Naru smiled at her, before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

Mai woke up to a stream of light hitting her in the face. Her head hurt a little and Mai found herself rolling over and snuggling into a blanket that wasn't hers. It took a few seconds to work that out.

She bolted up from the bed, and held her flushed face in her hands. She slept with Naru! And she was naked in his bed! Looking around the room, Mai couldn't see Naru anywhere. "Oh my-"

"Morning" Naru called gently. Mai looked up at him, then realised the blanket was not covering her top half. Mai went redder somehow, quickly covering herself.

"Stop staring at me!" Mai scolded, clutching the blanket for dear life. Naru smiled and stopped himself from reminding her that he has seen a lot more then her breasts. Mai then noticed the tray he was holding. He handed her one of the mugs with green tea. He kissed her cheek and joined her on the bed. He was already dressed for the day and had decided on a dark blue shirt instead of black. "Thank you"

"I will have breakfast ready when you come out of the shower" Naru informed, taking Mai's hand. "Your clothes from yesterday are clean and ready for you in the bathroom"

"That's so sweet, thank you" Mai had to say it, but her face was on fire. "I love you Oliver"

Naru put down his drink and kissed Mai gently. "I love you too Mai"

Mai put her mug on the other bedside table, before kissing him back. She forgot she was naked till her blanket fell down. Mai broke off the kiss to cover herself again. Mai put her head against Narus chest.

Naru stayed with her a few more minutes, before leaving so she could get ready in private.

Mai held her borrowed pjs to her bare body and shuffled to the bathroom. Naru peaked at her bare ass just before she shut the bathroom door.

Breakfast was served half an hour later. Mai sat at the table nervously, playing with the end of her shirt. Naru made them both a traditional Japanese breakfast and served it up. He also handed her a fresh cup of green tea. "Thank you" Mai muttered.

"Are you ok Mai?" Naru asked gently. He cradled his coffee. "Do you regret it?"

"No!" Mai said it so quickly and with so much seriousness that Naru was flattered. He had to bite this lip to keep from laughing. "It's not like that"

"Then what is this about?" Naru had calmed down a bit. Mai balled up her skirt in her fists.

"What does this mean?" Mai blurted out.

"It means we had sex" Naru smirked. "Be more specific"

"Are you still leaving?" Mai gave Naru a heartbreaking look. She wanted him to stay. Naru held her hands and gave her a soft smile.

"I have to go still Mai" Naru kissed her gently. Mai was suddenly very glad Naru gave her a toothbrush.

So this was goodbye...

"But you could always come with me..."

Mai stopped breathing. Could she? Could she really just pack up her life to be with Naru. Her parents were here. "Would we come back to visit?"

"Twice a year if you wanted" Naru promised. "We can even get a place of our own"

"Just like that?" Mai smiled. "You haven't even asked me out yet"

"Will you go out with me Mai?" Naru grinned at Mai's blush.

"Is this actually happening?" Mai laughed nervously. "I've been in love with you since our first case together"

"Mai... This is really happening" Naru kissed her. "I know it is a lot to ask, but I can give you a life in England"

"How do I know you won't change your mind?" Mai was crying now. She wanted to be sure.

"Until I met you, I didn't believe in love" Naru admitted. "I'm a man of logic and science"

"Because your brain works differently to mine" Mai giggled.

"It was clear when I first met you that I cared about you way more then just an employee" Naru knelt in front of Mai, cupping her hands. "I wasn't planning on saying anything because I didn't think I stood a chance"

"You didn't think I would like you?" Mai looked gobsmacked. "Girls throw themselves at you all the time, what's so special about me?"

"You are so good Mai" Naru kissed her fingertips. "You are the kindest, most unselfish person I have ever met"

"I'm not that nice" Mai argued weakly.

"You are the kindest person I have ever met... but you are also unpredictable, and honest. You wear your heart on your sleeve" Naru smiled at Mai's blush. "You are also impulsive and so quick to anger"

"I thought you were listing reasons why you love me" Mai pouted. "Not why you don't"

"Mai you are adorable when you are angry" Naru argued. "And your impulsion is based on your instincts, which has an impeccable sense of right and wrong"

"So what is the plan? We move to England and we start dating?" Mai was shaking. "What if you change your mind?"

"I won't" Naru had said it so quickly and so confidently, that Mai's heart was ablaze. "But if you wanted out, I would bring you back here... And make sure you had somewhere to live, and a job before leaving you be"

"I don't plan on leaving you" Mai smiled. "And I will come with you"

Naru made some calls after breakfast. Then he made some more calls. He left Mai on the sofa with a cup of tea and the TV remote. He promised he wouldn't take too long.

Mai wrapped herself up in one of Narus hoodies and put on a Japanese horror she found on Netflix. Wasn't a lot of choice, and horror was always better then romcoms.

Naru took a second between calls, seeing as he couldn't get hold of Lin or his father. He watched Mai's amusing reactions to the horror. He was astonished that she would be afraid of movie ghosts considering her job.

Sighing, Naru tried to call his mother. Still no answer. He was sure they weren't due to board their flight for another couple of hours.

He was about to join Mai on the sofa when there was a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Mai asked quietly, afraid someone would hear her.

"Don't know" Naru admitted. He opened the door, and before he could even say anything, arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and pulled him into a hug. Mai ducked slightly.

"Noll" The woman embracing Naru called in greeting. Mai watched curiously. She didn't recognise the woman, but she looked very close with Naru. She didn't look older then 35, and her enviable long black wavy hair made her seem rather elegant. That, and her modest black dress, black shoes and locket necklace.

"You're early mother" Naru noted, hugging the woman back stiffly.

"We missed you too son" another man joked softly, a sad smile on his lips. Mai believed him to be classically handsome. His graying dark blond hair and his square build made him seem rather dependable. Mai wondered if Naru would mature that nicely. But of course he would, he's Naru.

Naru moved aside and let them in, taking his mothers small suitcase to the dining room.

Lin and Modoka walked in afterwards, and Mai hadn't seen them because of the angle of the door from the sofa. Lin held a pink duffle and Mai guessed it was Madoka's. Madoka sauntered in after him, and immediately noticed Mai.

"Mai?" She half shouted, her astonished obvious. Mai bolted upright, and blushed furiously. Everyone was staring. Madoka snapped out of it first, going to Mai and enveloping her in an embrace. And then everyone was staring at Naru. Mai's stare was a cry for help but everyone else had unspoken questions.

"It's been a while Madoka, I've missed you" Mai greeted shyly, trying to smile like this was perfectly normal. Mai then bowed toward Lin. "Good morning Lin-San"

Naru sighed and quickly took over the situation. He walked over to Mai, took her hand and gently led her to stand in front of his parents. "Mother, Father" Naru started, addressing his parents. "This is my girlfriend Mai Taniyama"

And the world stopped. Mai blushed brighter somehow. "Mai, this is my mother Dr Luella Davis, and my Father Dr Martin Davis"

Mai bowed quickly, then remembered that they were both British and that shaking hands was the normal there. Mai straightened up, saw there outstretched hands and took them one at a time. She was nervous, clearly.

"Mai, why don't you make us all some tea" Naru suggested, and Mai gave him a grateful look.

"Sure" Mai then quickly excused herself and ran to the kitchen.

"Since when?!" Madoka asked quickly, as soon as Mai was out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked, mock innocently.

"How long have you been dating Mai?!" Madoka clarified.

"Oh that" Naru pretended to think on it. "It's a recent thing"

"Did she spend the night?" Luella pipped in. Naru looked at him mother as if he had no idea what that meant.

"No, she came here his morning to help me pack" Naru explained slowly, as if talking to children and not highly qualified professionals.

"Just making sure" Madoka grinned. Muttering to Luella something about grand kids. "Mai looks super cute in your jumper, don't you think?"

"I didn't notice" Naru answered, frowning.

"Son" Martin addressed, his tone serious. "Don't you think it's a bad time to fall for a Japanese residence? Are you not coming back to England?"

Luella suddenly looked at Naru, her face looking so sad. "Please tell me you are still coming home"

"I am" Naru assured them calmly.

Everyone looked at him, as if he hadn't quite worked out that England was very far from Japan.

"What about the distance?" Lin was the one to ask it. He had secretly been rooting for them to get together.

Naru had considered playing dumb again. But instead he sighed and looked his mother in the eyes. "Mai's coming with us"


End file.
